All-Star Comics Vol 1 37
Villains: * Knuckles * Spike * Injustice Society of the World :*Brain Wave :*Gambler (Steven Sharpe) :*Per Degaton :*Thinker (Clifford DeVoe) :*Vandal Savage :*Wizard Other Characters: * Carlton Swayne * General "Stubby" Klemper * Governor Curtis Locations: * Capitol City * JSA Headquarters * Gartmoor Prison * Injustice Society Headquarters * Plateau City * Uthorium Town Items: * Blackout Bombs * Green Lantern Ring * Lasso of Truth * Nth Metal * Mirage-Thrower * Uthorium * Will-Paralyzer Vehicles: * | Cast1 = Alan Scott (New Earth) | Cast2 = Albert Pratt (New Earth) | Cast3 = Carter Hall (New Earth) | Cast4 = Charles McNider (New Earth) | Cast5 = Clifford DeVoe (New Earth) | Cast6 = Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-Two) | Cast7 = Henry King, Sr. (New Earth) | Cast8 = Injustice Society | Cast9 = Jason Garrick (New Earth) | Cast10 = Jonathan L. Thunder (New Earth) | Cast11 = Justice Society of America | Cast12 = Per Degaton (New Earth) | Cast13 = Steven Sharpe (New Earth) | Cast14 = Vandar Adg (New Earth) | Cast15 = William Zard (New Earth) | Location1 = Capitol City | Location2 = JSA Headquarters I | Item1 = Green Lantern Ring | Item2 = Blackout Bombs | Item3 = Lasso of Truth | Item4 = Nth Metal | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This story is divided into six chapters. * This issue is reprinted in ''DC 100-Page Super Spectacular'' DC-17, the Greatest Golden Age Stories Ever Told and All-Star Archives, Volume 8. * First appearance of the Injustice Society of the World. * The Atom appeared last in ''Comic Cavalcade'' #23. He appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #89. * Brain Wave appeared last in ''All-Star Comics'' #30. He appears next in ''All-Star Comics'' #76. * Doctor Mid-Nite appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #90. He appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #91. * The Flash appeared last in ''Comic Cavalcade'' #23. He appears next in ''All-Flash'' #31. * The Gambler appeared last in ''Green Lantern (Volume 1)'' #27. He appears next in ''Green Lantern (Volume 1)'' #30. * Green Lantern appeared last in ''Comic Cavalcade'' #23. He appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #91. * Hawkman appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #88. He appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #89. * Johnny Thunder appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #88. They appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #89. * Per Degaton chronologically appeared last in Justice League of America (Volume 1)'' #209. He appears next in ''All-Star Comics'' #59. * The Thinker appeared last in ''Comic Cavalcade'' #23. He appears next in ''All-Flash'' #32. * Wonder Woman appeared last in ''Comic Cavalcade'' #23. She appears next in ''Sensation Comics'' #23. * The Wizard appeared last in ''All-Star Comics'' #34. He appears next in ''All-Star Comics'' #41. | Trivia = * This issue includes a "Ton O'Fun" humor strip by Harry Lampert. Filler strips do not appear in the All-Star Archives reprints. | Recommended = * Justice Society of America (Volume 1) #1-8 * Justice Society of America (Volume 2) #1-10 * Justice Society of America (Volume 3) #1-up * JSA #1-87 * JSA All-Stars #1-8 * JSA Classified #1-up * JSA: Strange Adventures #1-6 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1947 * Justice Society image gallery * Justice Society members list * Justice Society Reserves list * Justice Society Rogues Gallery * Justice Society villains * Justice Society titles | Links = * All-Star Comics article at Wikipedia * Justice Society of America article at Wikipedia * Justice Society of America article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Justice Society of America article at the Hembeck Files * Justice Society of America at DrakeSix's Web Site * JSA: Fact File * JSA Chronology }}